


darling, we'll hve a grand old time

by kolesik123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolesik123/pseuds/kolesik123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know what's going down here. do I really need a summary ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. darling, we'll have a grand old time

For some reason Dipper hadn't felt...right, all day, It hurt to walk too fast, and he was at a constant state of overheating. Mostly, near his groin. Mabel had taken notice to this now.  
"Hey bro, why are ya walking funny?"  
He just got wide eyed, and the tip of his forehead down to his neckline of his shirt turned a deep, strawberry red. She just laughed at this.  
"hey, you don't have to tell me. I'm just concerned is all."  
Dipper pulled his ball cap down in an attempt to hide his red skin.  
"I-It's n-none of y-y-y-your business!"  
Mabel just nodded, and sarcastically smirked at his reply. Dipper pulled his hat all the way over his face and booked it upstairs. Locking the door, he jumped onto the bed, wincing at the pain of landing on his pelvic region. He turned to the side to relieve some of this constant pain. Dipper glanced downwards, and noticed a bump where his dick was.  
Poor Dipper, he's too innocent to even know what a simple boner is!  
He didn't know what to do, so he pulled out his laptop for answers. Blushing, he typed in: "Penis hurts, what do I do?"  
He had to laugh at the first few links, explaining that you were probably kicked there due to pissing off some woman. However, he got to some rather risque links explaining the science behind...things. Dipper knew he had to release something, but he didn't know how.  
Now onto the next mission, finding out what to do about the problem!  
Dipper's face grew warmer at some of the answers he had found. Dipper had to look up what masterbation was, which is sad in itself. Things were awkward but he'd only get relief if he did these things.  
Dipper was in an embarrassing position; his hands underneath his legs, and around his dick, his legs were up and over his arms, and seemed to be in the way but there's really nothing he could do about that. His pants were around his ankles, and to top it all off, he had a dusting of red across his face and chest.  
He was sooo close to coming by the way he was thumbing across the slit, and massaging his length, but of course it wouldn't be that easy. It never is.  
Someone walked in on his, well rather floated in. But he never would've thought the person to see him like this would be the great Bill Cipher


	2. darling, we'll have a grand old time part 2

Oh this sight was delicious, seeing Dipper in such a desperate position made soooo turned on. But Bill had to hide this as best he could.   
"oh my pine tree, you mind if I step in?"  
Dipper's face couldn't get any more red, or so he thought. That was until the demon decided to sit on the end of the bed he was splayed out on. Dipper made a quick movement to zip up his pants, and was quite shaky for the next few minutes.   
"Well, I think I should get going right about now!"  
Dipper jumped from the bed and tried to make a run for it, but felt a tug at his arm. Dipper turned around and saw a face so cute, it gave him a nosebleed, literally!   
He had to book it into the bathroom to get some tissues for the mess he'd just created. Luckily, this bleeding was short-lived, but it was about to come back now seeing Bill leaned up against the bathroom doorway.   
A smug look sprayed across his face, and OH! that stance was sending shivers down his shoulder blades.   
"Bill could you please-"  
Dipper was cut off by Bill grabbing him from behind; his left arm grabbing the boy's wrists, and his right was wrapped around Dipper's waist.   
"BILL-!"   
Did Dipper's opinion even matter at this point?  
"Do you think we should continue?"  
Dipper was confused, continue with what? Then it hit him like a jet going at mock 5. His entire body seemed to go red as a sunburn, knowing the intentions of the perverted demon.   
"Bill-"  
"Oh yes my little pine tree..."  
Bill then ran his hand down to the slowly hardening erection, and gave it a thumb over so to speak.   
"what are y- AGH!"  
Dipper was unable to control any sounds that came from his mouth at this point.   
"I want you to scream my name, dipper... scream it until your pretty little throat runs dry of any moisture."  
Bill then grabbed Dipper's ear with his pointed teeth and let it go, licking the outside shell, going in.  
"Do you like this, my little Pine Tree?"  
Dipper, holding his hand over his mouth, gave a hesitant nod.  
Bill only gave a dark chuckle in return. Dipper's member twitched just then.   
"oh my Dipper my boy, I didn't know you liked getting taken from behind?"  
Dipper shuddered at his touch, cool fingers caressing over his goosebumped skin; slowly making their way downwards.   
Now entering his bum, he was gradually stretching his little puppet wider.   
?you like that? you like the way I push against here?"  
Bill brushed his finger tips against a bundle of nerves, driving his other half up the wall.   
"Bill, mghhhh!!"  
"damn kid, didn't know you could appear this sexy. This is turning me on so much..."  
Dipper hissed as Bill rubbed his hard length against his backside. The fingers retreated and Dipper gave a sigh of disappointment. But his hole was quickly filled up again with a slippery, wet appendage.   
It kept entering and leaving every few seconds.   
?b-B-B-Bill!"  
"oh Dipper, I love seeing you...unraveled."  
Dipper almost came, almost.  
Just a few more licks and he would've been a goner.   
"Hmm, I wonder how many licks it takes to get to the center of this lollipop?"  
Dipper had gone all red again, at his lewd comment.  
Dipper gave a mewl of delight feeling his entire shaft being engulfed by this man.  
"oh yeah baby, I want you to purr like a kitten for me."  
"Bill, I-I'm gonna-"  
It was too late, Bill now had a mouthful of the salty white liquid.  
He was surprised by Dipper's next move; Dipper crawled on a nearby table, spreading himself for his lover, while covering his shamed face.  
Bill almost couldn't hold himself back. Almost.  
"Enter m-me..."  
That was it, this would be the thing to send him over the edge.  
Bill moved at the speed of light and began licking up from the boy's stomach to his mouth. Teeth clashing, mouths sucking. Oh it was such a sight to see.   
Just then, Dipper saw a face Bill was making that made him wanna come and come again. Bill's eyes were half lidded, he was breathing extremely heavily, and MY GOD! he was blushing as well!  
"Bill you look r-real cute."  
Dipper screamed in pure extacy as Bill entered him full length. Hitting that bundle of nerves, time and time again. It finally sent the both of them over the edge. And they fell down together, sweat, and other fluids combining, as well as there souls I suppose.   
Bill had no strength left, he fell on the floor then.  
"oh shit are you ok?"  
Bill just rolled over and laughed for a few minutes.  
"You're the cute one!"


End file.
